My Precious Children
by Snowdemonchan
Summary: A meassage from Minato Namikaze to Naruto and his sister, Aranane Uzumaki.Mentions a TINY bit NaruHina and a smidge of a Naruto/KH Crossover, but more Naruto.


Hello, this is my first fan fiction, so it probably stinks…..anyway, please enjoy! This is mostly told by the POV of Minato!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto or Riku from Kingdom Hearts, but I DO own Aranane Uzumaki and Miaka!

Yes, this is a one-shot, which also mentions a tiny bit of NaruHina, and some of Riku from Kingdom Hearts…

Any good reviews and constructive criticism is 100 welcome! Flames will be used for making cookies, as well as the jerks that are flaming and give no good criticism will be thrown into the fire, got it memorized? gets hit by Axel

Axel: No stealing my catchphrase!

Riku: And no flaming this one-shot or else Naruto and I will kill you, right Naruto?

Naruto: No duh! Dattebayo!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Minato's POV

I'm sorry…my daughter and son…that I wasn't there for either of you. When you two needed me the most. You both were treated like dirt and were stared at with hateful eyes just because you were containers of monsters instead of heroes who saved Konoha from destruction. You two both had a lonely and painful childhood, but they were different from the other.

Aranane, you suffered even more than your brother. You lived most of your life in Iwagakure, where you had nothing, and you were scared to death. At 14, you became a monster as well as having a horrible clone, but that didn't last long…one year later, you were tricked by the leader. He convinced you that you had a brother, and the Tsuchikage killed him.

That was when you started to fill up with rage, hatred, and misery. You then met the man who you fell in love with…the silver haired man named Riku…you told him everything that happened to you,and he told you everything that happened to him…after leaving him, you finally gained your goal and killed the Tsuchikage,but….your demon,Miaka,the winged tiger, controlled you like a puppet…

You had become the biggest monster ever, and seeked out your brother….however, he stopped you…and you went back to normal.

Naruto, you were also alone, but you had gained friendship, and became reunited with your sister. But still, I should've been there, but I wasn't, as well as your mother….I will always be watching you…my precious children…

I was there the day both of you were born, when Kyuubi and Miaka attacked Konoha…and you were there the day I died…we'll always be together, but…knowing I won't be there to help either of you as a real father would…breaks my heart…but listen to your sensei…

Naruto, Aranane, I also believe it is true…you both have become excellent shinobi, my children… Naruto, I know you'll become Hokage one day, and Aranane, you will break out of the shadows of your brother and your fellow shinobi.

Always stick to your dreams…because it just might come true…you have new lives that will be fulfilled one day…and when you finally fulfill them…I'll be there…in fact, one day, not only you both can see me and your mother, but so will others…but that will be on rare occasions, I'm sory, my children…

And even though you might not get to hear this and you were just told the truth, but I want you noth to know that…I love you two…and I miss you…

* * *

Narrating POV

"Hm? What…is this…?" asked a teenage red-headed girl as she stares at a scroll with those very words.

The girl happened to be none other than Aranane, who looks almost exactly like her Kushina Uzumaki, but a few obvious differences. Aranane's hair was brighter in color, like a ruby, and it was down to her knees, she also had bangs. Her brother, Naruto, who just came back from a date with Hinata noticed his younger twin sister (yes, they're twins, no surprise there unless you skimmed through the whole thing) staring at a scroll, her sapphire blue eyes in confusion.

"Aranane is that another one of those sappy poems Riku wrote to you?" the blond jokingly asked, taking off his head band and snickering.

"Oh haha, very funny, Naruto, but I think it was from our dad…" Aranane replied, putting the scroll away.

"From our dad!? Woah…" said Naruto, shocked as soon as the red-head finished her sentence.

Later that night, they dreamed of what it would be like if their parents didn't die….

Well, there you have it! Whatever you do don't even think about asking me for a continuation, because I don't want to! Yes, I do have a picture of Aranane on my DeviantArt account, Icedemon-chan, so don't beg me for a whole description of her! Got it? So, I hope you enjoyed this really short one-shot! If you 

did, then yay for my first successful fan fiction! is ready to put on party hat just in case it is a complete success If you don't, then oh well…I tried…

* * *

Anyway R&R or else I will bribe the Akatsuki AND Organization XIII to beat you up! Constructive criticism is good, too, because it makes people learn from mistakes! So, don't hesitate to do it!


End file.
